


Through the years

by ijm0204



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijm0204/pseuds/ijm0204
Summary: They say that a human’s soul is reincarnated every 100 years. Hyunjin is a 500 year old vampire who falls in love with the same boy over and over again.





	Through the years

**Author's Note:**

> A crappy vampire AU no asked for. Read at your own risk

“Sire this is the fifth time the boy is reincarnated, when will you tell him your true feelings for him?” Chan said which earned a flinch from Hyunjin because of the pet name. Although older by human age, he still addresses Hyunjin with respect due to his vampire age. Hyunjin was Chan sire, he was the one who turned Chan when he found him almost dying during World War I. You could say he was at the wrong place at the wrong time a commoner caught in the crossfire. Hyunjin was rather fond of humans, even though they see him as a monster he still holds a soft spot for the said species.

_Back then he didn’t know that his fondness for the inferior species will cause him the boy he loved the most. Rumours about a vampire roaming the town have already circulated, it was 3 am and the sound of gunfire just barely ceased when Hyunjin saw Chan laying on dirt grasping his shoulder breathing heavily. It was supposed to be just a light stroll in the night, he didn’t plan to make his first Childe, but Chan was pleading to be saved._

_Hyunjin was hesitant at first but did what he thought was right. He carefully took a knife from his pocket and slit his wrist, “Drink, this will help,” Chan hesitantly drank Hyunjin’s blood but soon lost consciousness. Carrying Chan’s body Hyunjin proceeded back to his manor little did he know that someone was following him behind the shadows._

“Hyung you know I can’t do that, he’ll hate me once he knows the truth, just like last time,” Hyunjin whined. “Hyunjinie time has changed, people are not as condemnatory as before, most people at this age are fascinated by our kind,” Chan said dropping his formalities. Hyunjin was not fond of being regarded as the older one between the two, he likes to forget about his damned life as much as possible.

“School starts in a few days, are you going to watch over him again from afar?” Chan’s boyfriend Woojin said. “What do you want me to do? Go to him and say hi I’m Hyunjin I’ve been in love with you for 500 years now, will you be my boyfriend? That would be very creepy,” Hyunjin sighed loudly as his body dropped on the bed which in turn crash loudly to the floor, Woojin flinched at the sight complaining, “that’s the 5th bed you destroyed this month Jinnie,” Woojin complained. “Just because you’re rich doesn’t mean that we can waste money,” he added with a heavy sigh.

“For someone who no longer drinks human blood, he’s still strong,” Chan whispered to Woojin. “Maybe it’s because he’s an ancient vampire,” Woojin whispered back. “You do realize that I can hear everything that you guys just said right?” Hyunjin deadpanned to which the two just giggled.

Hyunjin got up but suddenly felt dizzy and fell back towards the bed. His Childe was immediately beside him checking if he’s okay. “Sire are you okay?” Chan said followed by his Childe and boyfriend Woojin. “Hyung please stop calling me that, you know how I hate it,” Hyunjin complained. “When was the last time you fed?” Woojin said. “Three weeks ago,” Hyunjin answered. “No shit, that’s why you look like hell,” Chan retorted. “Hey, watch your language,” Woojin said hitting Chan’s shoulder.

“I’ll go out to hunt,” Hyunjin said slowly getting up. “We’ll go with you, we need to hunt too,” Woojin said. Although Chan and Woojin hunted a few days ago, they wanted to come along to make sure nothing bad will happen to him. Just like humans, vampires become weak when they don’t feed.

School started a few days later which Hyunjin both anticipated and dreaded, anticipated because he will see the boy likes again and dreaded because all he can do is just watch him from afar. But destiny has something different in mind.

He was seated at the back of his history class, lamenting on the fact that he has done this a lot of time that even if he sleeps through the whole class he would still pass. It was halfway along the class when destiny played with fate. The professor was amidst explaining about 18th-century Joseon era when the door opened revealing the school principal accompanied by a boy. Hyunjin was looking out the window not really paying attention to anything when he caught a wisp of a very familiar scent. He abruptly turned his head towards where the scent is coming from and saw ‘Him’.

Why was he here? He’s a year younger than him (human age of course) so why was he in his class? “Alright, attention everyone, this is Yang Jeongin he has been accelerated a year for getting straight A’s last year, he will be sharing all classes with us starting today,” the professor announced. “My name is Yang Jeongin, I hope we could get along well,” the boy greeted bowing to the other students. “Please do have a seat, there’s a free spot beside Mr Hwang Hyunjin over there,” the professor said. Jeongin thanked him and proceeded to the only available seat.

If Hyunjin’s still has a beating heart he was pretty sure it was drumming its way out of his chest right now. He was frozen, no, more like a statue, he wasn’t breathing not that he needs to, but for show yes, he needs to pretend and right now all aspect of pretending to be human escaped his brain. He was right now, the epitome of Hyunjin.exe has stopped working. He was only pulled from his trance when he heard Jeongin asking him if he was alright to which he answered he was, “thought you forgot to breathe for a moment there,” Jeongin said teasingly.

Weeks pass, Hyunjin and Jeongin grew closer to each other, they became best friends. Hyunjin initially wanted to avoid Jeongin but his so-called mother and father aka Chan and Woojin said that this is the perfect opportunity for him to be close to the younger. They hang out after classes together, study together, have lunch together, they were inseparable. Until an incident changed everything.

Half-way through the school year, Jeongin suddenly walked up to Hyunjin while he was resting under the shade of a Sakura tree. He decided to joke around Hyunjin by trying to startle him but got startled instead when his hands made contact with Hyunjin’s ice cold skin. “Hyung you’re cold as a corpse, are you okay?” Jeongin exclaimed. Hyunjin jerked from his touch and immediately grabbed his jacket and worn it saying that he was fine, “Why are you here?” Hyunjin asked trying to change the subject. Jeongin wasn’t convinced of Hyunjin’s answer but decided to shrug it off. “I have something to tell you,” he said. “There’s this girl that I like, you know Mina from the other class…” he continued, it was at this point that Hyunjin spaced out and tuned out what Jeongin was saying staring blankly at him, once again Hyunjin.exe stopped working until he heard Jeongin say, “Are you even listening?”

“I remember I have something to do, I’ll see you later,” Hyunjin said suddenly standing up and running away from the place. “But…” Jeongin tried to say but Hyunjin was already gone.

Hyunjin never showed up for school after that incident making excuses from being sick, to have lost a loved one until he decided to just drop out of school and transfer to another one altogether. He was processing his papers while trying his best to make sure he doesn’t bump into Jeongin when another incident brought by fate occurred. He was on his way to the cafeteria when he heard Jeongin’s muffled voice crying for help along with the smell of blood. He quickly traced and ran to where the smell was coming from and stumbled upon an almost lifeless Jeongin sprawled on the floor, blood gushing out from an open cut on his left abdomen.

“We smelled the blood, what happened?” Woojin suddenly said from behind Hyunjin accompanied by Chan. “I don’t know I found him like this,” Hyunjin answered. “Well, do something, unless you wanted him to die,” Chan said. “I’m not changing him,” he said. “Neither will Woojin or I,” Chan said. “Please, help me,” Jeongin said pleadingly weakly grabbing Hyunjin. With great frustration and lack of other option, Hyunjin grabbed the swiss knife he always brings with him and cut his wrist and gave Jeongin his blood. “Drink my blood, It’ll be okay,” he said. “You guys go back to your classes and try to find out who did this to him, I’ll take him home,” Hyunjin commanded as he carried Jeongin’s lifeless body out of the school rushing out on full speed to avoid any confrontation.

Jeongin came around noon the day after waking up in an unfamiliar place, he sat up and took in his surroundings when he heard footsteps coming up to the room. The door creaked open and reveal Woojin smiling warmly at him, “I figured you’ll be up by now, I’m Woojin by the way,” he greeted. “What happened? Where am I?” Jeongin asked. “We’ll explain everything later, for now, aren’t you thirsty?” Woojin asked. “Why would I be…” and that’s when he realized his throat was burning and his stomach suddenly churned as if someone has twisted his insides, and he grabbed his neck. “Figured,” Woojin said unfazed, “here drink this it’ll help,” giving Jeongin a cup of red liquid. The boy drank the content without a second thought and once he emptied the cup he suddenly realized what he drank, “was that blood?” he asked wide-eyed. “Yes, now don’t freak out, we’re here to explain things to you, follow me,” Woojin said as he turned towards the door. Jeongin was reluctant to follow him for a while but since there is no other choice he followed suit. He slowly trudges after Woojin as he went downstairs to the kitchen, where a curly blond haired guy has his back on them rummaging the fridge. “I can’t find the cabbage,” the guy said. “Chan, he’s awake,” Woojin said to the guy. “Of course he is, help me find the cabbage I’m behind schedule for lunch,” Chan said without sparing a glance at Jeongin. Woojin sighed and shoved Chan aside going straight for the bottom most drawer and extract the cabbage. “There, I still don’t understand why you cook when vampires don’t really need to eat,” he said handling Chan his cabbage, “thanks, love, that’s because it’s what humans do,” he said then finally facing Jeongin “Welcome to Chan’s kitchen, well actually this is Hyunjin’s kitchen since this is his house but you get the idea,” Chan said grinning. “This is Hyunjin’s place?” Jeongin exclaimed. The two giggled which confused the younger. “Funny that you commented about this being Hyunjin’s house and not the fact that we just subtly said we’re vampires,” Woojin explained after seeing the confused look on Jeongin’s face. "I kinda figured Hyunjin was one when I accidentally touched him, I didn't know there were others though," Jeongin confessed. “Welcome to eternal damnation any way new fledgeling, you are a baby vamp as of today,” Chan announced as if he just won the lottery. “Do you remember what happened yesterday?” Woojin asked. Jeongin pondered for a while as memories of the day before played inside his head, he remembered being cornered by a group of senior saying something about keeping away from Mina, to being stabbed by a knife then seeing Hyunjin vaguely remembering two other people behind him, then being given Hyunjin’s blood before losing consciousness.

“I died yesterday, how… who turned me?,” Jeongin said as panic started seeping into his system. “I think his fully awake now,” Chan giggled earning a punch on the shoulders from his lover. “Listen to me sweetpea, Hyunjin and the rest of us are vampires, he gave you his blood in order to save you, he didn’t want to do it at first but you pleaded and he gave in,” Woojin explained cupping Jeongin face and making him look into his eyes. A sudden wave of calmness spread through his body and he stopped panicking. “Pathokinesis, never fails” Chan commented while he started making “lunch”. They explained things to Jeongin through the course of preparing lunch, how things will be now that he is a vampire, his heightened senses, how he needs to act human when he’s outside, how he can still eat human food just so that people won’t suspect him when he’s out into the world again, and of course how he needed a day piece so that he can come out during day time. They also told him that they will teach him to control his thirst so that he won’t go and randomly attack any human. “So, you two are lovers?” Jeongin asked after some time of silence watching the couple bicker like husband and wife. “Soulmates actually,” Woojin said. “How did you know you’re soulmates?” Jeongin asked curiously. “Well, there’s this pull like gravity or magnet that tugs whenever I see him as if saying that he is the one for me,” Woojin explained Jeongin just nodded.

“Does… did Hyunjin already found his soulmate?” Jeongin asked hesitantly. Silence fell between the three of them and he felt guilty for asking. “He did 5 times now,” Chan answered after some time, “A humans soul is reincarnated every 100 years and each time his soulmate is reincarnated he somehow finds him and falls all over for him, “ he continued. “Why isn’t he with his soulmate then?” Jeongin pique. “Because he’s afraid his soulmate can’t accept who is truly is, 500 years ago when he turned me into a vampire, his soulmate saw him feeding on a dead corpse of a soldier and condemned him which almost cost him his life. After that incident he stopped feeding on humans and settled with animals blood, we all did. After that incident too even when he found his soulmate after his reincarnation he kept his distance and just watched him from afar.” he explained.

They were once again enveloped by silent, Jeongin was deep in thought as if pondering what he has been told. “Where’s Hyunjin?” Jeongin broke the silence after a while. “He left…,” Chan began but was cut off by Woojin saying “He left to buy some grocery,”. “He still doesn’t want to see me right?” Jeongin said dejectedly. “Honey that’s not true,” Woojin said. “He just…” he continued. “I’m home, hyung help me with the grocery,” Hyunjin suddenly shouted from the front door. “Coming,” Chan shouted but the confusion was clear on his face.

“You’re awake that’s good,” Hyunjin greeted once he sets foot inside the kitchen. “What’s for lunch?” he asked Chan. “Chicken soup,” Chan answered. “I believe Chan and Woojin already told you what you need to know, yes?” Hyunjin questioned to which the younger just nodded. “Food is ready, settle down everyone let’s eat,” Chan declared.

A month after Jeongin’s transformation Hyunjin gave him his day piece, a ring which strangely looks like Hyunjin’s own day piece. Things between them went back to normal, they were once again inseparable. They both went back to school with Hyunjin not leaving his side to make sure no “accident” will happen. A few weeks later Jeongin felt something different for Hyunjin, he felt empty when he has classes in which Hyunjin was not in, he felt the need to always see the older, he felt the pull Woojin was talking about.

They were having dinner and is almost finished eating when Jeongin spoke, “What’s his name?” directing it to Hyunjin. “Who are you talking about?” the older quizzed. “You’re soulmate what’s his name?” Jeongin asked staring at his bowl avoiding eye contact. Hyunjin sent death glare at Chan and Woojin. “Chan did it,” Woojin said nonchalantly. “Wow, thank you for selling your husband to the devil,” Chan scoffed. “It’s not their fault I begged them to tell me,” Jeongin said finally looking up catching Hyunjin’s eye in the process. “You don’t have to answer if you're uncomfortable, I just… I think I like you and I just...,” the younger said almost a whisper. Hyunjin grinned widely and walked towards the younger, “for 500 years he always had the same name,” he said before placing a kiss on the youngers lips. "His name is Yang Jeongin." smiling lovingly at the younger as the latter broke into a big grin wrapping his arms around the older's neck sealing their lips into a passionate kiss.


End file.
